Far from Home
by Calim1
Summary: Christmas away from home for Adam. Written for the EMail BZ magazine 'Cartwriters'.


_Howdy! The following Bonanza Christmas story was written for the Email magazine 'Cartwriters' and I was given permission to post it here by the editor-in-chief, Vicki Christian. Thanks!**  
**_

_Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season to one and all!_

_Onward ~_

* * *

**Far from Home**

Susan Dietz (Calim1)

Rating: PG (K+)

Category: Christmas / DRA / AC

_**Summary: Christmas away from home**_

_© November 2012_

_Feedback is appreciated_

_Disclaimer: The characters and general situations in this story are the property of Bonanza Ventures, Inc., however I reserve the rights to the specific details. It is not my intention to infringe upon their rights; this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans. Please do not redistribute in any form_

* * *

_November 5, 1863_

_ Dear Adam,_

_ We'd been waiting for some time to hear from you and breathed a sigh of relief when a letter arrived. We still smile over the exploits of Justin Peg and that lop eared dog and thank you for that. It raised our spirits to know there are people who can bring a smile to you when you need it._

_ Roy and Paul send their love along with a Miss Blythe Skinner who assured me that you would be coming home soon. I can't say as I agree with her what with the news we hear and the time you've been away already but hope she's right. It's all I pray for, that and for you to be well. All of you._

_ The snow has fallen early this year and Hop Sing has already picked out our tree, even though Christmas is over a month away, while your brothers are putting together their gear for the annual turkey shoot. I suggested we try something different this year and they scoffed at the idea stating 'tradition is there for a reason'. I believe it's more than that. I believe it makes them feel closer to you since this will be our second Christmas without you. _

_ I, too, have gone to great lengths to be reminded of your presence by pulling out the old decorations you made while we were on the trail. Many a story was recalled as out came the small bells on the braided rawhide, the cloth angel and your first attempt at whittling - the three legged horse. Or was it a dog. I was never sure. There are others but those have always been my favorites for one reason or another. They remind me of our fight against nature and man as we traveled across country._

_ And I guess that's what you're doing now - fighting against the nature _of_ man and his desire to correct things that have gone astray. I didn't want to understand that when you told me you were leaving; didn't try to understand and I apologize if I made it harder for you. I still want you here but know now that you need to be there._

_ I've enclosed a little something to remind you of home; a keepsake to bring you luck or so says Winnemucca in his own cryptic way. Carry it with you always and know that this little something represents all the love we have for you and will always have for you whether you're here or far away. _

_ I know this is early but Happy Christmas, my son. Our prayers will guide you and help you along the way. Be safe._

_ Love,_

_ Pa, Hoss, Joe and Hop Sing_

Captain Adam Cartwright read the letter three more times before tidily folding it, placing it back into the envelope and tucking it into the locked box on his small camp desk, leaving only Winnemucca's token in hand. Holding it close to inspect the tiny white beads carefully strung and interwoven with soft leather, he smiled at the delicate work supposing it was Little Sparrow who'd undertaken the task. She'd always struck him as a gentle soul, her weavings intricately constructed yet so seemingly simple in design. Draping it about his neck, it lay as a feather against his skin and a tender reminder of home of which he'd been thinking these last few days.

Buttoning up his shirt and rewrapping the thick muffler, he pulled up the collar of his dark blue coat and hunkered down into it, the feel of the gift moving through him to warm the chill from his bones. He was glad the letter came even though it made him ache for those who awaited him. It reminded him that somewhere life continued uninterrupted and far away from where he was, where he wanted to be.

A voice caught his attention and he glanced out of his tent to see Kelso Nimquist carrying a scrawny bit of a tree through camp. A smile touched his lips at his sergeant's desire to bring a bit of home to the boys when all of them were so far from it.

"Come along, lads," Kelso called. "Surely the lot of ya have somethin' ta make this poor ol' tree proud again."

"Could ya git anythin' smaller?" came a shout.

"Didn't we just blow up that tree?" came another.

"Don't matter where it come from!" Kelso shouted back. "It's here and it's gonna be our Christmas tree. So quit your whinin' and come on over and decorate it. Boston, a hole please!"

The young private leapt to his feet, hastily digging a hole, calling out for rope and spikes that quickly appeared. Then the men came forward, each adding something to the growing pile of decorations, Kelso assigning Tally Fenim the job of sorting. The boy's grin pulled more from others as he set to his task.

Ducking out of his tent, Adam watched the goings-on for a spell then began his nightly walk, his mind conjuring up memories of those decorations his father had mentioned, memories he'd not visited for quite some time. The bells he'd found amid a broken wagon, left behind by earlier settlers, their destination unknown. He'd hidden them away, silencing their small clappers with bits of cloth, and worked diligently on the leather braiding, learning from Tom Henry, a blacksmith who'd joined their train, until he'd perfected his technique. And as luck would have it, they'd had to stop in a town so his father could earn some money. Usually a lonely time for Adam with only a few books to keep him company, this time proved ideal to work on his project as he sat quietly in their attic room above a saloon.

Stringing the bells one by one along the braid he'd made, he was convinced he held perfection and what a glorious gift it would make for his father. And the smile and hug he received come Christmas morning more than paid for his time. Those bells rang for a long time attached to the harness of Belle, one of their horses, who seemed to take her own pride in being gifted with such a thing.

The three legged _dog_ (he would have to correct his father) was Trapper, a stray who'd joined their train somewhere around Kansas. At the time he'd had four legs and earned his right to stay when he fended off a wolf to save little Nick and Laura Patsy. All the children on the train forbade the adults to put him down and nursed him back to health. He remembered the sad tears he shed when they left that train, his new friends and Trapper.

And then there was the angel.

Adam's steps slowed and he looked up into the night sky, the stars twinkling in the cold heavens above as fat clouds marched slowly in. The angel held a special place for him and yet he'd not thought of it for a long time, tucked away as it was in the past he rarely gazed at for too look too closely brought with it raw emotions he'd tried to bury since they'd been forged. But now, now they'd returned in a campground far from home with no one to talk to, to remind him of the good left behind.

Pushing it aside was not an option now that he'd opened the vault and he sauntered off toward the horses unable to stop the remembrance of how he'd picked up pieces of bark from the tall grasses surrounding a tree at Ash Hollow. Two twigs were found nearby and a small white cloth was provided by Mrs. Brodney who'd taken in baby Hoss as the train moved on. He'd spent days working the bark to soften it, bending it around the twigs he'd tied together with bits of twine, until a form appeared. Draping the cloth over it he had just enough twine left to fasten it down then took some charred wood from their fire and drew two eyes, a nose and a smile. Looking at it many years later, he realized how crude it was but recalled the delight at what he ultimately held. He'd planned on giving it to baby Hoss but decided his father needed it more, disappointed it wasn't met with as much enthusiasm as he'd anticipated.

'But it's mama, Pa,' he'd blurted out when his father nodded and put it down. 'She's an angel now, lookin' after us from above. I thought you needed to know that she's still here. I thought you could look at this and member she still loves us.'

Such forwardness at the ripe old age of five still made him shake his head in wonder. But children have the ability to cut through the trappings of what make people hide, imploring their elders to wake and realize that though some may leave us behind others remain. He thought his father would never let him go for he'd held him so tightly, tears soaking his collar. That angel remained unpacked and out in the open for the duration of their journey, finding a new place in their first cabin as a talisman of sorts to what came before.

A snort over his shoulder made Adam jump, a hand moving quickly to his sidearm, only to feel a soft muzzle bumping his cheek as he turned.

"Evenin', Tobias," he said with a gentle smile as he relaxed. "I see Kelso brought you your Christmas present or what's left of it anyway," he said, brushing at bits of carrot around his mount's chin. "You did taste those before you gobbled them down didn't you?"

A short neigh and another snort answered that question as Adam softly laughed, running a hand along the heavy coat of his friend, slowing at the sight of a snowflake lazily dropping through the air to land on Tobias' dark mane, followed by another. Looking up, the once twinkling stars were disappearing behind those thick clouds and he hoped the snow would be light for the sake of all of them.

Bidding his horse a good night, Adam slowly made his way back to camp, hearing the lilting tones of carols being sung, catching sight of Tally and Kelso in deep discussion over something seemingly important before turning toward his tent.

"Cap'n, sir," came Kelso's call. "Would ya be comin' over for a moment."

Changing direction, Adam acknowledged the happy calls from the men, gave out smiles and Christmas greetings, then looked questioningly at Kelso.

"We've a small problem, Cap'n."

"And that would be?" he asked looking between the two of them.

"We've no topper, sir," he said, pointing to the decidedly over decorated tree, its limbs bending precariously.

A bit of mirth ran through Adam at the sight, another memory of the first Christmas Joe understood what was going on and put everything he could find on their tree. Like now, with a rope and spikes anchoring the poor thing, if Ben hadn't of tied off their tree, it surely would've toppled over.

Glancing at Tally, who still sorted through the diminishing pile before glancing up at his captain and shrugging in dismay, Adam had an idea.

"Mr. Fenim."

"Yes, sir," he said, shooting to his feet.

"I need you to gather some bark, two twigs, some twine and a bit of cloth about so big," Adam stated, holding his hands about eight inches apart. "Off with you now."

"Yes, sir," came the quick answer as he darted away.

"Ya've a plan, sir?" Kelso asked.

Adam gave him a knowing look. "Don't I usually?"

Kelso nodded before looking after Tally. "Most often, sir."

**BZBZBZBZ**

_December 25, 1863_

_Dear Pa,_

_It's just now started to snow. A dusting only so far. I'm hoping our luck holds for the rest of the winter._

_We've been given four days to settle into camp and rest our tired bodies and horses,. The quiet has brought memories of home and family. Stories and songs abound. For me, well, it's been a melancholy time. Everything reminds me of home and how much I want to be there. I went off by myself for awhile, lost in thoughts of our times together both good and bad._

_Your last letter spoke of the old decorations you found and yearnings for things gone by took hold. I know that wasn't your intent but the memories have left me sad for what we've lost. Then my sergeant decided we needed a tree and he erected the most miserable looking thing I've ever seen; even worse than our first tree in the new cabin. And after all the men offered items for decorations, I was given the most important task of finding a topper. There was only one thing that would do._

_The angel, Pa. I figured it would do for us here what it did for us then – keep watch and remind our flagging memories of why we must keep going. You've given me a piece of luck through Winnemucca's necklace. I wanted to give my men a guardian from my past. And there was no better guardian than mama._

_I love you all and please know my prayers are sent your way each night and hope they find you safe. I long for the warmth of home, the promise of a new day and the sweet, sweet embrace of those who wait for me. I'll write again as soon as I'm able. Think of me always._

_Love to you all and Happy Christmas._

_Adam_

* * *

_Author's Note: The characters of Kelso Nimquist and Tally Fenim were first seen in my story "With the Dawn Comes Mourning" posted on FanFiction .net . In fact, Kelso appears in the two Civil War pieces I have in various states of progress. _

_I hope all of you have a glorious time with friends and family this holiday season. May you eat 'til you burst, get everything you want, and always manage to keep a smile on your face. :-D  
_


End file.
